Reunion
by Lady Nightwisp
Summary: Fifteen years after the founding of Young Justice, the former members of the long-disbanded team gather for a reunion at Mount Justice. They haven't seen each other in years, and so many things have changed, but it's good to get together again. And maybe M'gann can finally get the closure she needs to move on with her life.


Disclaimer: Characters property of DC comics, Cartoon Network, etc

Author's Note: This is set 15 years after the original founding of the team. I mostly just wanted to imagine what the lives of all these characters might be like after the end of Young Justice. I was also hoping that writing something with M'gann as the main character might make me like her more. I don't think it helped much. I enjoyed writing her, but only because older!M'gann is (in my head) very similar to comics!M'gann, and I adore comics!M'gann. I will warn you that I'm including a lot of comics!canon, including some characters that haven't yet appeared in the show. If you're confused, go read the original comics. I promise, they're well worth your time. I will also warn you that I included a lot of noncanon pairings.

* * *

"Can I take the blindfold off yet?" M'gann asked with a laugh.

"Not yet," La'gaan told her, as he gently led her out of the bioship. "I'm taking you someplace very special."

She could feel the excitement and happiness rolling off him in waves, tempered with a slight tinge of nervousness. She could easily search deeper in his mind and find out exactly where they were, and where they were going. But she'd learned the hard way not to do that. They'd been together so long that he'd probably forgive her intrusion into his mind, especially for something so harmless, but it would still strain their relationship. And she didn't want to lose La'gaan as she'd lost Conner.

Conner. She hadn't seen him in ages. Only a few times since Young Justice had disbanded. It wasn't his fault. But after the team had broken up, most of them had lost contact. No one meant for it to happen, but they were all busy with their own lives. Fighting villains came before hanging out with old friends.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now, angelfish," La'gaan murmured in her ear.

M'gann shifted the blindfold away and opened her eyes.

"Mount Justice!" she shrieked in delight. "Oh my god! I haven't been here in years!"

She took a closer look at exactly where they were standing, and positively beamed.

"This is right where we met, isn't it?"

"Of course, beautiful," La'gaan told her. "I'm glad you remember."

"How could I forget?" she asked. "I thought you were beautiful, even if I was too wrapped up in my stupid revenge on Conner."

La'gaan winced slightly at the reminder that their relationship had started out because of her own selfish desire to make Conner jealous.

"I've never regretted asking you out," she whispered, leaning close to him. "It may not have started out that way, but I love you, La'gaan."

"Then may I ask you something?" La'gaan requested.

"Certainly."

La'gaan knelt on the stone floor and took her hand in his.

"M'gann. Beautiful M'gann. Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

"I-"

She couldn't speak. Seconds ticked past, and she could feel fear growing stronger within him.

"_Recognized: Beast Boy B19, Raven A32"_

La'gaan stood up.

"Looks like your little brother is here," he said. "Go say hello. And think about it, okay? I have to go get something."

M'gann cursed herself for not being able to say anything. Now he probably thought she didn't love him. She did. But marriage? She wasn't so sure she was ready. But how to tell him that without hurting him?

"M'gann!"

Beast Boy wrapped her in a tight hug. He wasn't a child any more.

"You should be Beast Man now," she teased, forgetting her worries around him.

"Nah, Beast Boy sounds better," he replied. "Oh, and have you met Raven?"

He let go of her to tug a strange, dark-haired girl forward. Her emotions were so weak, so controlled, that she seemed like a dead person.

"I've heard a lot about you," Raven said.

"And I've heard a ton about you," M'gann replied. "You're the only thing Gar ever talks about."

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Raven. There was a sudden spike of confusion from the girl's emotions, before everything quickly settled down.

"Please don't surprise me like that," she requested. "I don't want to lose control."

"Oh, right, sorry," M'gann said. "So, what brings you two here?"

"We're here for the reunion," Gar told her. "Don't you know about that?"

"Reunion?"

A sneaking suspicion entered her head.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Raven reminded Gar.

"La'gaan called and said he was getting a Young Justice reunion together," he explained. "So, here we are!"

La'gaan? She's mentioned, once or twice, how much she missed the old team. This meant….he'd set up a reunion just for her?

"_Recognized: Aqualad B02"_

She didn't have time to consider that thought before Kaldur entered with a small child clinging to his hand.

"M'gann," he greeted her. "Nice to see you."

"Enough with the formalities!" she told him, pulling him into a quick hug. "If that your son?"

Kaldur squeezed the child's hand.

"No, this is the son of two of my best friends. He expressed some interest in the surface world, so I convinced Tula to let me bring him along for today. I promised that he would be safe with this many heroes about."

M'gann knelt down to get a closer look at the child.

"Hello," she said. "My name's M'gann. It's very nice to meet you."

The boy waved shyly.

"Kaldur! You have to come meet my girlfriend!" Gar yelled.

And just like that, M'gann was left alone again, her thoughts spinning.

"_Recognized: The Flash B03, Artemis B07"_

Wally and Artemis walked in, smiling at each other like smitten teenagers, even though they had been married for five years and had a baby on the way.

"Artemis! Wally!" M'gann cried out.

"Hello, Megan!" Wally said, flashing her a cheesy smile.

"Stop it!" she retorted playfully. "I gave up that catchphrase ages ago."

She hugged Artemis gingerly, careful of her large stomach.

"I haven't seen you since the wedding," she recalled. "When's the baby due?"

"Mid-February," Artemis told her, grinning. "She might even be born on Valentine's Day."

"It's a boy," Wally insisted.

"Trust me; it's a girl," Artemis retorted. "Mother's intuition."

"Is that Kaldur?" Wally asked. "I didn't know he had a kid."

"It's Garth and Tula's," M'gann explained. "Kaldur brought him so he could see the surface world."

"We'd better go say hi," Artemis suggested, pulling her husband away.

"_Recognized: Nightwing B01, Starfire A21, Robin A37"_

M'gann turned to see Dick entering the cave, predictably accompanied by one of his girlfriends. What was a surprise was the young boy who was also with them.

"Dick!" she greeted him.

"'Sup!" he greeted her. "You know Kori, right?"

"We've met," M'gann admitted.

She really didn't want to think about her last encounter with the Tamaranian princess.

"Who's this?" she asked, gesturing to the new Robin. "Yours?"

"Even better," Dick told her with a grin. "He's Damian Wayne, Bruce's son by Talia al Ghul."

"You just love saying that, don't you Grayson?" the boy snapped.

"Batman's son?" M'gann gasped. "By Ra's al Ghul's daughter?"

"When I get reactions like that, can you blame me?" Dick asked.

"We should go talk to Raven," Kori whispered.

She had clearly noticed that her presence was making M'gann uncomfortable and, unlike Dick, wanted to relieve that comfort.

"Oh, Babs won't be able to make it," Dick said as he turned away. "She got held up at the last minute. She said she'll call you when she gets a chance."

"Oh, okay," M'gann replied.

Honestly, it wasn't much of a surprise. Whenever a group of more than ten superheroes tried to meet up, at least one of them would get called away at the last second. But it was still a bit disappointing. M'gann hadn't seen Batgirl - she was Oracle now, wasn't she? - in ages.

"I don't see why I had to come to this stupid reunion," Damian muttered as Dick and Kori pulled him away.

M'gann smiled and turned back to the tube to await the next arrival. Who would it be? Roy? Zatanna?

"_Recognized: Superboy B04"_

An involuntary shiver ran down her spine. Conner? She wasn't ready to see him! Not yet.

"M'gann," he said quietly, stepping toward her.

"Hi, Conner," she murmured.

"It's good to see you."

"You, too."

"Is Tim here?"

Just when she thought things couldn't get any more awkward, he had to ask about Tim. She'd heard rumors that Superboy was dating the third Robin, but she'd never really allowed herself to believe them. She'd only dated Conner for a short time, she reminded herself. She had no claim on him. She was happy with La'gaan.

She was still jealous.

"He's not here yet," she told Conner, silently praying that Tim would get held up by some villain and wouldn't make it.

"Oh, okay."

"You should go say hi to everyone else," she suggested.

His very presence was frustrating her. It hurt to see what she could have had, even if she'd long ago given up on it.

"_Recognized: Wonder Girl B23, Arrowette B25"_

M'gann took the opportunity to turn to greet Cassie and Cissie. They were laughing and holding hands and being such an adorable couple that M'gann almost hated them for it. 'Almost' being the key word there.

Thankfully, she could feel Conner walking away behind her.

"_Recognized: Traya Sutton A17"_

"Traya!" all three girls shrieked in delight.

The teenage girl smiled shyly.

"Hi."

"How's Red Tornado?" M'gann asked. "Is he coming?"

"Dad's great!" Traya told them. "He's busy today though. He said he wanted to leave all this reunion stuff to us youngsters."

"He's doing pretty well on the 'humanity' thing," Cassie remarked.

"Sounds just like a crotchety old man," Cissie added.

The four of them laughed.

"I'll tell him you said that," Traya declared as she skipped off to greet the rest of her friends among the former Young Justice team.

"So, how've you two been?" M'gann asked.

"Great!" Cassie told her. "Things have been going absolutely fantastic."

"I think she was talking about our lives in general," Cissie pointed out. "Not just our relationship."

"I know," Cassie retorted playfully. "Not everything I say is about you."

"No, just most of it," Cissie snapped back.

They laughed and M'gann couldn't help smiling.

"Oh, hey! Is that Conner?"

Cassie ran off to talk to him, dragging Cissie with her.

"_Recognized: Zatanna B08"_

Zatanna strolled into Mount Justice like a fashion model on the catwalk.

"Nice to see you," she greeted M'gann.

"You too," M'gann replied.

They'd never been the closest of friends, but it was good to see Zatanna again.

Zatanna caught sight of Dick with Kori and a slight grimace made its way to her lips.

"Excuse me. I need to go talk to someone."

Oh dear. This meant a catfight was about to break out over Dick. Again. Why didn't his girlfriends, boyfriends, and exes ever realize that he found far too much amusement in setting them against each other? Why couldn't someone knock **him** down a peg or two for once?

"Nice talking to you," M'gann muttered to Zatanna's quickly retreating figure.

"_Recognized: Empress B26, Slobo B28"_

"I don't see why I have to wear the fraggin' suit!"

"Shut your mouth, mon. You're going to wear the suit, and you're going to like it, or I'll curse you into next week."

M'gann smiled. At least some things hadn't changed. Anita and Slobo had been in a strange semi-relationship since before Slobo officially joined the team. It looked like the years had done nothing to tame Slobo's wild spirit or destroy Anita's fierce attitude.

"Megan!" Anita cried out in delight. "It's great to see you!"

"Hey, Martian girl," Slobo greeted her. "Still dating that bastich?"

M'gann glared and Anita smacked him.

"Just because you have a problem with La'gaan doesn't mean you have to be rude to his girlfriend. Got it?"

She turned to M'gann.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"It's fine," M'gann assured her with a false smile. "I know how he is."

"We're gonna go grab some punch," Anita decided. "Maybe it'll cool him down a bit."

Slobo scowled.

"You're acting like my mother," he whined as she dragged him away.

"Well, you're acting like a child, mon!"

"_Recognized: Kid Flash B24, Secret B27"_

M'gann was nearly knocked down as an enthusiastic Bart Allen tackled her for a hug.

Greta was still standing in the zeta tube, drinking in the sight of Mount Justice. She hadn't been here since she'd lost her mist form. If she was still the same as she'd been six years ago, she probably wanted to run her fingers over every stone, just to revel in the feel of it under her solid hands.

"Megan, did you hear? I'm Kid Flash now!" Bart announced.

"That's awesome," she told him.

"I kinda wanted to stay ' 'titcrash?"

"Bart, you're talking too fast again," M'gann warned him.

"Oh, sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it," she assured him.

"Oh! IgottagotalktoWally!"

And with that, he was gone.

"So, how's normal life treating you?" M'gann asked Greta.

Greta smiled.

"It's wonderful," she said. "I'm really alive. I miss fighting bad guys, I guess, but it's nice to be human again."

"Greta, c'mon!" Bart shouted. "Let's go talktoWally!"

He zipped back and grabbed her hand, pulling her away. She laughed.

"Bye, M'gann!"

"_Recognized: Arsenal B06, Red Hood B12, Chesire A35, Lian Harper A36"_

"I didn't come with them," was, unsurprisingly, the first sentence out of Jason's mouth.

"Don't lie, Uncle Jay," ten year old Lian admonished him.

"Damn kid," Jason muttered.

"Hey! Watch your mouth around my girl," Jade snapped. "You know I only stand you because you're Roy's best friend. But that courtesy only extends so far."

"Just do what she says, Jaybird," Roy suggested quietly. "I'd rather not watch her disembowel you."

Jason rolled his eyes, but M'gann noticed that he didn't seek to further anger Jade. Probably a very smart idea.

"Call me 'Jaybird' again and you'll be the one getting disemboweled, Harper," he hissed.

"Nice to see you, M'gann," Jade said.

"Same to you," M'gann replied. "Lian's really grown since I last saw her."

"Hasn't she?" Roy remarked with pride. "She's gotten so good with her bow, too. She'll be better than me soon."

"And I'm already better than you with Mommy's weapons," Lian added with a grin.

"That you are, my darling," Roy confirmed, ruffling her hair.

"You people are nuts," Jason muttered.

"Have you seen my sister?" Jade asked M'gann.

"She's over there with Wally," M'gann told her.

"Thanks."

Jade dragged her dysfunctional family, including Jason, in Artemis' direction.

"Bye, Miss Martian!" Lian called as her mother pulled her away.

"Why didn't she tell me she was pregnant?" was the last thing Megan heard from them as their voices blended in with the growing crowd behind her.

"_Recognized: Blue Beetle B22"_

"Hey," Jaime greeted her.

"Hey," she replied.

"So, um, I haven't seen you in a while," he remarked.

"Yeah," she agreed. "You look, um, good."

"You too," he said.

She tried to think of something else to say, but she'd honestly never known Jaime very well, and she could tell that he was equally uncomfortable around her.

"I think La'gaan put out some punch and snacks, if you're hungry," she suggested.

"Oh, great! Thanks!"

He hurried away in search of the refreshments table, and she silently breathed a sigh of relief.

She waited by the zeta tubes for several more minutes. No one else seemed to be coming.

"Has Tim come yet?"

M'gann turned to see that Conner was back.

"I haven't seen him," she said.

They stood watching the zeta tube in silence for several minutes.

"I'm sorry," Conner said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"About us," he clarified. "I'm sorry it didn't work out. I don't think I ever told you that."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," M'gann agreed.

"I really thought I loved you," he said. "But maybe it was for the best. I'm happy now. Really happy."

He smiled.

"Tim is….just amazing. He's smart, he's dedicated, he's sweet, just seeing him makes me so much happier."

"I'm happy for you," she said. "Really."

She almost meant it.

"How are things with you and La'gaan?" he asked.

"Good," she told him. "He asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?"

"I…I haven't said anything yet," she admitted. "We were, um, interrupted when people started arriving."

She could tell that he saw through her feeble attempts at misdirection.

"I should tell you something," he remarked. "I told him, about why I broke up with you. Right after your first date. I probably shouldn't have, but I was upset and hurt, and I wanted him to know what he was getting into. He said it didn't matter. He said he could sense that you were a good person, and that was all that mattered. I thought he was crazy. I'm not like that. I can't forgive so easily. To be honest, I still haven't completely forgiven you."

"I know," she whispered.

She could feel the thick mental shields around his thoughts. He still didn't completely trust her with his mind. And she deserved that, after what she had done.

Her greatest mistake.

He fell silent, allowing her time to process what he had said. La'gaan had known? All this time, he'd known her darkest secret? She'd never sensed any fear in him, or noticed even a hint of that thought near the top of his mind. Somehow, he'd brushed away her terrible mistake like it was nothing. She couldn't believe it was possible, but yet… she knew La'gaan. He'd always seen right through her. In everything, good or bad. He knew her very soul like no one else. And yet he still loved her.

That was what she loved most about him. He accepted everything she was, good and bad. She could be herself around him. Her real self. She didn't feel like she had to pretend to be a character from a silly sitcom. Megan had been a mask to protect herself. La'gaan had been the first one she'd let see behind it.

"_Recognized: Red Robin B20"_

Tim Drake materialized in the zeta tube. Beside her, Conner beamed and ran up to greet his boyfriend.

"Where were you?" he asked, pulling Tim into a tight hug and trying desperately to sound casual.

"I got held up," Tim explained. "Super-assassins."

"Tim!" Conner practically whined, pulling Tim's body closer, as if to protect him from the world.

"Kon, if you just give me the number of times you want me to say 'I'm sorry,' I'll start now. And it was only seven super-assassins."

Conner was clearly not satisfied.

"And I'm really, really sorry," Tim added, the tips of his mouth quirking upward.

"Just kiss me, you crazy bird," Conner insisted.

Tim wasted no time, leaning in close and pressing his lips to Conner's.

For a few precious moments, Conner let his mental barriers down. M'gann was nearly blown away by the intensity of the love and happiness radiating from these two. She remembered a creature from her home planet that fed on positive emotions. She'd had one as a pet when she was a child. It hadn't lived very long. Tim and Conner's joy could have easily fed an entire colony.

She silently thanked Conner for this gift he had given her. Finally, she knew. He was really happy. He'd moved on without her. She'd always been so afraid that she'd broken him.

And maybe it was time to look for her own happiness. It was time to stop living in the past. Time to move into the future.

She turned away from the happy couple and ventured into the crowd of people, catching up with old friends and recalling the glory days of the past. She moved through them swiftly, exchanging a word or two with everyone who spoke to her, but refusing to allow herself to be drawn into any one conversation. She smiled at Jade giving her sister pregnancy and child-rearing tips, and frowned when she heard the language Damian was using around Lian. Finally, she found what she was searching for.

"La'gaan!"

"Hello, angelfish," he greeted her. "Are you enjoying your party?"

So she'd been right. He had done this for her.

"It's wonderful," she told him. "You're amazing."

She gave him a quick kiss to emphasize her point.

"Attention, everyone!" she called, using her mental powers to project her voice directly into her friends' minds. As soon as she felt everyone listening, she continued her impromptu speech.

"La'gaan and I have a very special announcement…"


End file.
